Barcelona Birthday Boy
by ajfankeith
Summary: Robron get away to Barcelona after all, for Robert's birthday
1. Chapter 1

Barcelona Birthday Boy

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Aaron and Robert sat on a terrace in a nice bar in Barcelona, sipping on their beers.

Aaron held his glass up and Robert clinked it with his own, "Cheers!" he was smiling all over his face. He was so pleased that Chas had agreed to look after Liv for a couple of days, leaving Aaron free to come away with him. Chas knew how important it was for them to spend some time alone.

"Cheers!" Aaron replied. He looked so relaxed and Robert knew that the break was exactly the thing he needed at that point. His boyfriend could do with a bit of respite after the court case and the responsibility of looking after his sister.

Robert smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, "For our evening meal, we'll have to eat at that restaurant we saw earlier when we were out walking: looks like they serve up nice Catalan food."

"I didn't come here to eat cat food!" Aaron chuckled.

"Not cat food, you idiot," Robert had an exasperated look on his face, but it was only in jest, "Catalan food, it's a local speciality."

"Oh!" Aaron replied. He did not have a clue about the local cuisine, but he felt sure that Robert would be an expert, so he put his trust in him. "Mind you, we can do anything you want as it's your birthday."

Robert smirked, "It might as well be cat food, the way you eat. It's a wonder you didn't stick your tongue in the bowl to lap up the milk at breakfast the other morning."

"Sarky git!" Aaron grimaced in his usual way, "I thought we'd put that subject to bed. You're not the first one to comment on my eating habits."

"Oh," Robert was intrigued, "tell me more."

Aaron thought back to his first boyfriend, "I remember being in the cafe once, before it was rebuilt after the fire. Jackson saw me eating and I got egg down the front of my overalls. He said it wasn't very attractive."

"I bet he did!" Robert laughed.

"I'm surprised I ever managed to get a boyfriend when nobody likes to watch me eat."

"I wouldn't say that," Robert smiled at Aaron fondly, "it's nice to see you looking after yourself. If I see you enjoying your food, then that makes me happy."

Aaron smiled. He could see that Robert could not find fault with him. Possibly one of the first people that he had ever met who gave him unconditional support, "Well, we'd better get back to the hotel room and get changed for dinner."

"Yeah," Robert rose from his chair and Aaron was already standing. It always struck Robert that Aaron seemed to move with an effortless grace. He loved the bones of him.

Back in the hotel room, Robert phoned down to order breakfast in their room for the next morning. He told the person on the other end of the line to hold on for a moment and spoke to Aaron, "Are croissants okay for you?"

Aaron looked perplexed, "Croissants?" he queried.

"Yeah, bread rolls: they're made locally."

"Yeah, whatever!" Aaron replied.

Robert completed his order and they made their preparations to go out. Aaron was looking in the mirror and had just pulled on a shirt and was about to fasten it when Robert came up behind him. The older man ran his hands round Aaron's fit body and they came to rest on Aaron's well-developed pecs. He nibbled Aaron's ear as he gently squeezed the firm nipples, making Aaron gasp with pleasure. Aaron's face became flushed as the excitement mounted and he turned his head to kiss Robert. He moved around in Robert's arms until they were front to front and face to face. They kissed passionately and Aaron's shirt, which he hadn't even put on properly, was deftly removed by his boyfriend. Robert, dressed only in a bathrobe, shucked the garment away from his body and they fell onto the bed together.

"I thought you wanted to go out for dinner," Aaron said as they broke the kiss.

"Always thinking of your stomach you!" Robert teased.

"Not always," Aaron resigned himself to the fact that dinner would be a little delayed, "Oh well, the cat food can wait!"

Robert chuckled. He pulled Aaron on top of him and kissed him fiercely. Their lips parted and Robert gazed up into Aaron's blue eyes, "I love you, Mr Dingle."

Aaron giggled at being called that, he was still getting used to changing his name from Livesy, "I love you too, Mr Sugden. Happy birthday, old man!"

"Oi!" Robert said with a chuckle in his voice, "I'm not exactly ready to draw a pension yet."

"Good," Aaron had a cheeky grin on his face that Robert adored, "that means you can splash out and keep me in the style I deserve."

Robert turned serious, "You deserve the world Aaron and I'm going to make sure that you get it."

Robert was prevented from saying anything further as Aaron's lips crashed into his again, taking his breath away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, they finally made it to the restaurant and had a lovely meal together. Aaron could not believe that he was now able to enjoy such dates with his partner, not having to hide away or get the feeling that Robert would need to dash away to his wife. Now, they could take pleasure from these romantic meals with each other, both knowing that they were a proper couple: able to freely share such times without being secretive or in danger of having their special moments interrupted.

They had consumed a few drinks with their meal and staggered back to their hotel. As Aaron fumbled with the key to access their room, Robert stood with his arm draped across Aaron's broad shoulders, squeezing his lover's strong arm as he eventually managed to open the door. They fell inside together, giggling and holding onto each other, as much for support as for companionship.

"Aaron," Robert's speech was slightly slurred, "I love you to the moon and back, do you know that?"

"You're drunk!"

"No, I'm not!" Robert replied, indignantly, "I want to marry you!"

"Yeah," Aaron nodded to himself, "you're definitely pissed out of your brain."

"Come here!" Robert pulled Aaron to him and in the process they fell onto the bed together, laughing and clutching each other as if their lives depended on it.

"I will you know."

"You will what?"

"Marry you."

Robert suddenly sobered up considerably, "You will? Seriously?"

"Robert, I don't know why and I don't know how, but I am completely devoted to you and I can never break free. So, we might as well make it official...if you want to."

"If I want to?" Robert could not believe his ears, "Oh, Aaron, you've just made this the best birthday...ever!"

"We'll have to come back here on honeymoon," Aaron snuggled against Robert for love and support.

"Yeah, we'll have to. This place has suddenly become very special to us," Robert had a dreamy, far-away look in his eyes. "What do I call you now, Livesy, Dingle or Sugden?"

"All you need to call me is yours," Aaron kissed Robert at length.

Robert smiled: to have Aaron in his life was the most precious birthday gift that he had ever received. For the first time in his life, he was content and happy. He knew that Aaron would ensure that it stayed that way...forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Barcelona Birthday Boy – Chapter 2

 _-O-_

 _DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

 _-O-_

Robert stirred from his slumber and sat up in bed. He looked at Aaron next to him. His boyfriend was still asleep and he studied the gentle rise and fall of Aaron's big chest as he lay there, silently inhaling and exhaling as he slept. Robert thought that he looked beautiful: the dark hair curled over his forehead, the well-kept stubble covering his chin, his long eyelashes shut tightly...the eyelids covering a pair of wondrous blue eyes that he never tired of staring into.

Robert thought back to the day that he and Aaron had first met. He knew, deep down, that they would always get to this point, even then. There was no way that Robert could ever resist Aaron, he was like a magnet drawing the older man ever closer: an irresistible force which would never allow him to break free. Robert had tried to resist at first, being in denial and convincing himself that Aaron was his dirty little secret: an outlet for his gay tendencies and a way of providing meaningless sex, but his physical attraction had soon turned to love. After he came to know Aaron better, he saw past the tough guy persona to the vulnerable boy underneath. This was the boy that he had fallen in love with: a lad who had been through more hurt than anyone was expected to experience in a lifetime. Now, it was time to try to make Aaron happy. He did not have a firm plan to achieve his goal, but he knew that Aaron needed love and he could provide that easily: unconditionally and without end.

Aaron suddenly started to thrash around in his sleep, holding his arms out as if to push away an imaginary assailant. He cried out, "No! Don't! Get away from me!"

Robert knew that Aaron was reliving the nightmare that he had lived through before, time and time again. How he hated Gordon Livesy for the abuse that he had perpetrated. Aaron still had the nightmares, ever since Gordon had come back to Emmerdale. He took hold of Aaron's flailing arms, trying to stop him from hitting something or hurting himself.

Aaron fought in his sleep and continued to shout, "No! Don't hurt me! Get off..."

Just then, he came round to see Robert staring down at him. At first, he was still in a half-awake state, "No! Nooooo!"

"Aaron, it's me!" Robert tried to calm him, "Babe, you're having a nightmare. You're safe, everything's okay...nothing's gonna harm you...I'm here!"

Aaron was now fully conscious. He focussed on Robert and the tears began to fall from his eyes. Robert scooped Aaron into his arms and just held him, stroking his curly hair and cooing to him, "It was just a bad dream, baby. I won't let anything bad happen to you, not from now on."

Aaron sobbed into Robert's chest, "I'm sorry, you must think I'm a right soft git."

"It's okay!" Robert squeezed Aaron tightly, "I understand and I'm here for you, Aaron. You don't have to apologise, you've got nothing to apologise for."

Aaron was soothed by Robert's obvious concern. He knew now that Robert loved him and nothing would ever change that. He was home at last to a man who would care for him regardless: a soul-mate who would take his pain for him. Robert had once taken a beating from him and hadn't complained, even back then his only concern had been for Aaron's welfare. He hadn't realised it at the time, but Robert loved him deeply and would never let him down. He knew that now.

"I thought that my father being found guilty would have made everything better. Why do I still have these nightmares, Robert?"

Robert continued to stroke Aaron's hair, "You've had all these bad memories buried deep for so long, Aaron. With your father coming back into your life and then the trial, those memories have come back to the surface and it's bound to have a massive impact on you. Your nightmares are probably just a way of your mind trying to deal with it. It'll get better when you've come to terms with what that bastard did to you. You were too young to face all that on your own. But you're not alone any more Aaron, just remember that."

Aaron lifted his head to look into Robert's eyes. Robert had been a rock for him in these past few months and he knew that he could now trust him.

Robert looked at Aaron's tear-stained face and his heart nearly broke. Here in Barcelona, away from their usual surroundings, he had hoped that Aaron would feel better, but he knew that Aaron's demons would follow him wherever he went. All he could do for now was to comfort his boy and make him feel safe and protected.

"I love you, Aaron," Robert said, softly, "that's all you need to know. I'll be by your side, every step of the way."

Aaron was touched. He knew that he could have nightmares, cry, let out his frustration and anger and Robert would take it all in his stride, "I love you too, Robert."

They kissed. Then Robert looked deep into Aaron's wonderful eyes, "We need to get up and dressed, they'll be banging on the door with breakfast soon."

"What did you say you'd ordered?"

"Croissants, jam, cereal, coffee...is that okay?"

"Sounds perfect," Aaron reluctantly pulled away from Robert's embrace, "Last one in the shower is a sissy!"

Robert laughed: Aaron had cheered up and they had the day to spend together in Barcelona.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aaron and Robert wandered around the town, taking in the sights. They came to Placa Espanya, with its statues and fountains and, after taking photos, they came to the Palau Nacional, which housed a museum of Catalan art. Aaron was unsure about spending time in an art gallery, but Robert seemed keen and Aaron would do anything to make his man happy, so they went in. Aaron found that he enjoyed it immensely, just being with Robert and doing things as a couple gave him great joy and contentment. He was falling more deeply in love with Robert and knew that his lover felt the same.

After leaving the gallery, they found that they could get a cable car to the Fortress of Montjuic at the top of the hill, so they took the ride and enjoyed beautiful views from the cable car and, when they reached the top, they could see all across the town, the sea and the harbour.

Standing alone by a railing next to an old stone wall, Robert embraced Aaron from behind and Aaron was comforted by Robert's warm body pressing against his back as he looked out over the harbour.

"Happy?" Robert whispered.

"Yeah," Aaron replied, "I didn't know Barcelona had cable cars."

"There are two, actually. The other one goes across the harbour to San Sebastia."

Aaron twisted round to face Robert, "Can we go on that one too?"

Robert giggled, "You've got a taste for it now. I didn't think you liked heights that much."

"I loved it!" Aaron was like a little kid let loose in a candy shop, "I want to do all these things I've never done before...as long as I can do them with you."

Robert leaned forward to kiss Aaron, right there in the open air where anyone could see, although there was no-one else around at that moment. He then held his forehead against Aaron's and spoke softly, "I want you to be happy Aaron: I'd give everything I own to achieve that. Whatever you want to do is fine by me...I've been a fool, thinking that wealth and status bring happiness...but, they don't, you know? I didn't know what happiness was until now."

"Robert?"

"What, babe?"

"You won't ever let me down, will you? I want to be able to trust you."

"You can!" Robert knew that it was a momentous task for Aaron to give his trust after all that he had been through in his life and he was determined to convince him of his sincerity, "Believe me, Aaron, I'm hopelessly in love with you and you mean everything to me. You've got me babe and I'll always be there for you."

Aaron threw his arms around Robert and gave him a big hug and whispered in his ear, "In that case, you've got me too. I love you and I know I always will. We belong together now."

xxxxxxxxxx

That night they were cuddled together, naked, in their hotel bed. They just took comfort from each other's closeness and warmth.

"I'm frightened to go to sleep," Aaron said.

Robert ran his hand comfortingly along Aaron's strong arm, "Because of the nightmares?" he replied.

"It's been such a perfect day," Aaron sighed, "I don't want anything to ruin it."

"Nothing will. You can always hold on to good memories, Aaron. Those bad ones that still haunt you will fade in time and be replaced by the good ones: I'll make sure of that. I'll spend my life creating good memories for you, because that's what you deserve."

"Love you, Robert!"

"I love you too, Aaron. I've always loved you and will never stop loving you. Just fall asleep with that thought in your mind."

Aaron kissed Robert. He knew now that he could trust this man to chase his demons away. He knew above all else that, finally, he could find peace in his life.

Robert could guarantee it.


End file.
